Percy, Meet Dora
by Max8080
Summary: This story is dangerously pathetic and OOC. Read only if you enjoy these kind of pathetic crossovers. UPDATE: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! NEW CHAPTER ADDED! NEW CHAPTER ADDED! READ!
1. Vaminos!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or *giggle* Dora.**

**A/N: I made this pointless story intentionally to make you laugh. I hope it works!**

It was a normal day at camp, with campers doing their thing, and peace and happiness all around. It was such a nice day that no one noticed the two shapes on the horizon of the shore, on some kind of raft.

"What's that?" Annabeth pondered as she walked by. She informed Chiron of what was going on, and they waited. The raft got closer and closer until…

BLAM! The raft slammed into the magical barrier surrounding the camp and began to sink… in slow motion. It took 3 whole minutes for the raft to actually sink, and the occupants used what looked like tape to repair it and continue. Percy, arriving to see what all the commotion was about, heard something in my backpack…sticky tape…

Chiron finally let the barriers up after seeing the raft bump into it 37 times, hearing arreba…arreba…

Soon the raft landed on shore and a Latina girl with a pink shirt and a backpack stepped out, followed by a monkey in shiny red boots.

**A/N: Have you died yet? No? Then I shall continue to tell a tale of utter patheticness and OOCness!**

"Hola! Soy Dora!"

"And I'm Boots! Oo, oo, ei, ei!"

Percy finally stepped forward and introduced himself after 5 minutes of awkward silence, everyone's eyes transfixed to the face on the Dora's backpack.

"We're looking for Crocodile Lake." She turned randomly at you. "Do you see Crocodile Lake?" She waited a few seconds, and then Percy heard a random click and Dora turned toward the lake.

"There it is! Come on! Vaminos!" And Dora continued in the direction of the lake singing some tune about laziness and self-esteem.*

Percy face palmed. And to think I actually introduces myself. He continued to his cabin in shame.

**Hmm… I see you still haven't left yet. No matter, for the next chapter will be even more pathetic and OOC to the point where Percy makes FRIENDS with Dora! ! ****Please review.**


	2. Gracias!

**Disclaimer: I'm not RR or Nick.**

Hours later, Percy continued to the lake to see if the strange girl was still there. Something about her tingled at the back of his mind. _Where have I seen those two before?_ He eventually found them at Zeus's Fist, reviewing a map and looking at you.

"We went _THROUGH _the ocean. Check! We went _PAAAAAST _Crocodile Lake. Check! Where do we go next?" A long pause. "High Mountain! Right!"

"Hey again…" Percy started.

"Will you help us get to High Mountain?"

"_**HADES YEA**_!"

And they all went singing and prancing along the trail to Mt. Olympus.

_**THE END.**_

**A/N: Unexpected, much? I needed to finish this. So THE END, I guess.**


	3. Delicioso!

**A/N: Sup, peoples! This is the most reviewed story I've ever written. I owe this to you all. Thanks!**

As they traveled down the trail, Grover appeared out of nowhere.

"Percy! What in Hades are you doing!"

"Look! It's my friend, Benny the Bull! Hi, Benny!"

"What? I'm not Benny, I'm—

"¿Podemos viajar en el globo?"

"..."

"Can we ride in your baloon?" Percy repeated.

"No, dude, listen, Chiron ne—"

"Gracias!" And they were off.

As they soared above in a (*stolen*) Goodyear blimp, a sudden shnick, shnick sound was heard.

"Uh-Oh!" Boots said. "That sounds like Swiper the Fox! That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff."

"Oh snaps!" said Percy. Swiper climbed aboard a minute later and headed toward the steering wheel.

"Swiper no—"

At that instant Percy summoned a massive typhoon and wiped Swiper right off the blimp.

"Oooooooooo MAAAAAAAAA—"

Splat.

"We did it!" Dora exclaimed. Boots cheered, and random bugs hopped out and started to play music.

Next they headed for High Mountain, just a mile away. So close! But then...

"Storm spirits!" They swirled around the blimp, jostling it like a football."

"There's too many of them!" Percy cried, fending them off with Riptide.

Dora and Boots grouped together and began to sing.

"Rain, rain, go away,

come again some other day!"

"NOOOoooooo!" The venti cried. "We HATE that song!" And they flew away with cries of 'I'll be BAAAaaaaaaack!'

"We did it!" Percy yelled!

They landed at High Mountain (Olympus), and walked to the Throne Room.

"Now we can finally deliver the package! YAY!" She held up the package, which was oddly shaped.

The package turned out to be a new book for Athena, and they all went home happy. As Percy waved them bye, they disappeared beneath the horizon.

Just then Grover ran up to Percy.

"Yo! Finally found you!"

Percy turned to him. "What did you want earlier?"

Grover heasitated before saying, "Oh, nothing. Annabeth just wanted to, you know, make out with you or something. Percy? Hey, Percy!" Where'd you go!"


End file.
